1. Field of the Invention
The method and structure of this invention reside in the field of electro-formed plated structures and more particularly relate to the creation of hollow metal structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in this field includes well-known methods of forming wax moldings of desired structures to which a conductive paint is applied and then electro-plated. The wax is then melted out of the structure leaving the metallic plating to form the structure itself. If an iron plating bath is utilized which operates at a very high temperature, the wax form has been known to prematurely deform due to the heat.